


Prompt 1: 2AM

by Tabbyluna



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sharing a Bed, SoMa Week, SoMa Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Written for SoMa week 2019. The only one of my stories I was satisfied with. In a turn of events, Maka can;t sleep and Soul is the one who needs to help her doze off.





	Prompt 1: 2AM

Maka Albarn could not sleep tonight.

 

She tried many things to lull herself to dreamland, but nothing seemed to work. It was unusual too, as everything around her was supposed to help her get a good night’s sleep. The evening was cool, but she was huddled beneath a warm, wooly blanket. Her room was serenely quiet, with no creatures making any noises. It even smelled right. The sweet smell of blueberry detergent drifted from her pillowcase. If she buried her face in it for long enough, it was usually enough to make her sleepy. However, for some reason it did not. She sighed, and rolled over to face the ceiling.

 

Her mother was coming to visit. After years and years of going away, exploring the world, she finally wrote an email to her daughter, from an account that Maka did not recognise, that she will be returning to Death City again. Mama thought that she should be happy to hear the news. Finally, her mother, the one that she idolised and adored as a child, was coming back! She should have been ecstatic. Over the moon, even!

 

But for whatever reason, she was not.

 

A part of it, she thought, was because they grew distant. As the years went by, the postcards and letters grew rarer and rarer. Maka would go entire months at a time no knowing where in the world her mother was. By her twentieth birthday, Maka had come to accept that fact. Her mother would not write to her, fine. She still has family and friends left in Death City, she can do without her. But then after a few years of living, a few years of accepting that, she suddenly had the gall to want to show up again.

 

Maka wanted to give this feeling of hers a name, but for the life of her she could not. Was she happy? Angry? Upset? What was she?

 

She knows that it’s odd that she should be feeling like this. These were the thoughts children and teenagers had when their long-lost parents returned home, not the thoughts of fully-grown adults. Yet, here she was. She hugged her pillow closer to her chest and sighed at the ceiling.

 

It would probably do her good to talk about these feelings, but she does not want to. All she wants is a distraction so that she can stop overthinking about what her return would entail and why she was feeling this way so that she can just get some sleep. She could usually sleep like a baby. But every trick in the book that was supposed to help her sleep failed. Counting sheep did not work, they were fresh out of milk, and all looking at the night sky does is make her think about Crona. And if she thought too much about them, it would only give her another topic to lose sleep over. 

 

She needs a distraction. A topic that she can use to fill her mind so that she can finally fall asleep. And she wanted it fast, because here she was feeling tired and sleepy, yet she was still wide awake.

 

Pulling her blanket to the side, she gets off her bed and shuffles down the dark hallway. On the sofa, Blair is sleeping soundly. Good for her, Maka thinks. She supposed it was a benefit to being a cat; cats don’t have to worry about such complicated matters.

 

Walking down the hallway in her ankle-length socks, she walked down to Soul’s room. She taps on his door three times. No response, he’s probably already asleep. Maka puts her ear on the door just to confirm. No sounds, except for what sounds like a lawn-mower coughing. Opening the door ajar, she confirmed her suspicions. 

 

There he was, laying flat on his back. His mouth was wide open, and his snores, if their noise level were measured on a dial, would be turned up to an ‘eight’. He was sleeping so soundly. Nevertheless, she walked ip to him, and gently shook him awake.

 

“Soul…” she whispered. Immediately, Soul opened his eyes with a “Huh?” He tilted his head to face her.

 

“Maka? What’re you doing here now?” He asked. The digital alarm clock next to his bed showed the time clearly in its blue light. It was exactly two in the morning. 

 

She sighed. “I can’t sleep tonight.”

 

Soul raised a brow, and twisted around so that he was lying on his side. Maka couldn’t help but find it strange that she was the one asking him for help sleeping. Usually it would be the other way round. Soul would be haunted by intrusive thoughts, and Maka would have to help him sleep. How strange it was to have their usual roles reversed.

 

“Anything you want me to do?” He asked. 

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight? I need something to take my mind off of stuff.”

 

Soul wordlessly moved over and made space for her. “Get in then.”

 

She crawled under his blankets, and made herself comfortable. While she did, she accidentally kicked Soul in his shin. “Sorry,” She whispered hastily. Soul moved over to the side in response, allowing for her to have more space to move in. 

 

“Starfish-girl,” He teased. 

 

Maka rolled her eyes at the comment. “Shut up.” 

 

He chuckled. “So, you want me to give you a topic to chew on?”

 

“Just like I give to you sometimes.“ She nodded.

 

Soul looked at her, an eyebrow raised. In the dark of the room, Maka could not clearly make out his exact expression. She suspected that he looked at her with concern though, because of the tone of his voice. “It’s Crona, isn’t it?”

 

“Actually, this time, it’s about my mom.”

 

“Your mom?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. She finally wrote back, after all these years.”

 

A moment of silence. Then, Soul sighed. “So, how do you feel about it?”

 

“I dunno. Honestly, all I really want right now is for you to distract me, so that I can fall asleep.”

 

He hummed, showing he understood. Then there was a moment of silence, when he was trying to think a topic. As he thought, Soul slowly wrapped an arm around Maka, and drew her in closer. 

 

“Hmm… let’s see. What do you think about pineapples?”

 

Maka nearly laughed out of surprise at the question. “Pineapples?”

 

“Hey, cut me some slack. This is my first time thinking of questions.” 

 

Mak giggled. “Nah, it’s alright. That was just a… it was a surprising question, that’s all.”

 

She laid on her back, chewing on her lip as she collected her thoughts on pineapples. What was there to talk about, those strange yellow fruits?

 

“Well,” she turned to face him. “I think they’re alright. You know, they’re kinda juicy and nice. They sting if you don’t soak them in saltwater though, but once you do they’re actually pretty good.”

 

Soul hugged her closer to him. “I’ll have to try them soaked then.”

 

“Wait, you haven’t?” She asked. This was new, usually Soul would be the one dragging her out to do new things. It looks like the tables had turned again. That seemed to be a theme tonight. “Tsubaki usually soaks her and Black*Star’s pineapples. I’ll need to get you there and try them, they’re so good!”

 

She could see the faintest outline of Soul’s smile through the moonlight shining into his room. “Well, maybe one of these days. We’d have to make sure Black*Star doesn’t eat then all though.” He said. They both gave a small laugh each at Soul’s attempt at a joke, then the two of them laid there in silence.

 

Maka leaned in closer to Soul. She could smell the scent of his expensive shampoo; sort of strong, but mostly cooling and refreshing. “I think Tsubaki plans ahead for these types of things. I’ve seen their shopping lists. They could go on for miles!”

 

They laid there, bantering on and on. The conversation carried on about Tsubaki and Black*Star’s shopping list. Then it moved forward to snack foods, preservatives, guessing chemical components in food, Soul’s weird tastes, Maka’s equally weird tastes, and finally music.

 

“You know, before you were here, I used to play music to help me sleep. You know, when I had a nightmare or something, I would steal one of Wes’ old records and play them. They were pretty soothing to listen to…” he reminisced.

 

“Hm. More soothing than me?” Maka asked, her voice slightly teasing. 

 

“Nah.” He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “You worked far better than music ever did in helping me get to sleep.”

 

Maka smiled. Then she yawned. It dawned upon her how sleepy she was. She supposed Soul really did help her this time. Thoughts of her mother still lingered in her head, but they did not consume her as much. “You’re not half bad at this yourself Soul. Anyways, goodnight.” And with that, she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

 

Soul smiled at her. “Night, Maka.”


End file.
